Tahm Kench
}} Abilities and gain additional effects. |description2 = After seconds, An Acquired Taste stacks decay once every |Estimated}} seconds. |targeting = An Acquired Taste is a unit-targeted debuff. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block . |additional = |video = Tahm Kench IVideo }} After a brief delay, Tahm Kench lashes his tongue in the target direction, dealing magic damage to the first enemy hit and them for 2 seconds. |description2 = :}} The target is also for seconds. |description3 = Tahm Kench can activate during Tongue Lash to devour enemy minions or monsters from a distance. |leveling = % |range = 800 |cooldown = 6 |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Tongue Lash is a linear colliding skill shot. |damagetype = Magic |projectile = true |spelleffects = single |spelleffects-single = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will block . |additional = *Devour can be "queued" at any point during Tongue Lash, including the wind-up animation. **If Tongue Lash doesn't hit a valid target, Devour will fail with no consequence - the cooldown and cost only happen if successful. |video = Tahm Kench QVideo }} Tahm Kench swallows the target enemy minion, monster, or allied champion, making them untargetable and unable to take any actions for a short duration. Devour cannot be activated for 4 seconds after using . |description2 = :}} The target can be swallowed for half the duration, them, removing their shared vision and reducing their radius to only their immediate surroundings. |description3 = While Tahm Kench has an ally in his belly, his ally becomes untargetable for the duration and he gains bonus movement speed, which doubles when moving toward an enemy champion. Tahm Kench is by 95% while he has an enemy champion in his belly. |description4 = After a brief delay, Tahm Kench gains the ability to cast Regurgitate while his belly is full. Allied champions can exit at will. |leveling = |leveling2 = |leveling3 = | }} |range = 250 |cooldown = |cost = 90 |costtype = mana }} Tahm Kench regurgitates the swallowed target. If they are an enemy, they are stunned for 0.25 seconds and take damage that is capped against monsters. |description2 = Minions and monsters are spat forth, stopping if they hit an enemy or terrain and dealing magic damage to all enemies around them and themselves before taking Regurgitate's damage. |description3 = Allied champions are also spat out, stopping if they hit an enemy or terrain, while enemy champions are regurgitated at Tahm Kench's feet. |leveling = % | }} |leveling2 = |range = 650 }} | First Cast |spelleffects-aoe = Second Cast |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = * Tahm Kench cannot , or use while he has an enemy champion in his belly, but can when he has an allied champion or minion. * Devour cannot be used on major buff monsters, namely , , , and . ** One exception is when 's passive successfully enslaves . Devour can be used on 's ghost as long as 3 stacks of is applied. League of Myths - Episode 54 *** This is due to the fact that 's ghost is coded as a champion instead of an epic monster. * Devour cannot be used on allied champions who are classified as channeling. * Devour will not interrupt persistent area of effects (e.g. ) nor will it interrupt non-channelled abilities that can usually be interrupted (e.g. ). * Devour will prioritize champions over minions. ** Interestingly, is not classified as the latter - i.e. not a channel, but can be interrupted. As such, Devour can target Lucian during The Culling and will not interrupt it. * Being eaten does not negate DoT (e.g. ) nor single target delayed damage ( ), while AoE delayed damge will be prevented (e.g. ). * A champion emitting an Area of Effect ability will continue to do so in Tahm's stomach. For example, an enemy Shyvana can still kill an allied player with her Burnout, even while inside Tahm. * An enemy champion may use a to exit an enemy Tahm Kench's Devour early, but the damage will still be dealt. League of Myths - Episode 54 |video = Tahm Kench WVideo }}}} Tahm Kench stores all damage he takes as Grey Health on his bar. |description2 = While Thick Skin is not on cooldown, and after taking no damage for |Estimated}} seconds, Tahm Kench rapidly heals for a portion of his Grey Health over time, consuming it in the process. |description3 = Tahm Kench converts his current Grey Health into a shield which slowly decays over 6 seconds. |leveling2 = % of Grey Health |range = |cooldown = |cost = 50 |costtype = mana |targeting = Thick Skin's Passive is a self-buff. Thick Skin's Active is a self-targeted ability. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = *If permitted to constantly restore grey health and never activates the ability, Tahm Kench has an effective % total health}}. will increase this to at rank 5. |video = Tahm Kench EVideo }} Tahm Kench's basic attacks and damaging abilities deal bonus magic damage. |description2 = Tahm Kench channels for up to 15 seconds, highlighting the path to his intended destination to allies while opening his maw to offer up to one allied champion the chance to come with him. Once an ally has climbed in or if Tahm Kench decides to go solo by reactivating Abyssal Voyage, he begins a -second channel which, upon completion, blinks him and his ally to the target location, arriving after a -second delay. |description3 = Taking damage interrupts Abyssal Voyage, putting it on a 10-second reduced cooldown. Abyssal Voyage cannot be activated while . |description4 = }} |leveling = 20 % bonus health)}} |range = |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana |targeting = Abyssal Voyage's Passive is an on-hit effect. Abyssal Voyage's Active is a channeled ground-targeted blink. |damagetype = |projectile = |spelleffects = false |spelleffects-false = Active |onhiteffects = |spellshield = |additional = |video = Tahm Kench RVideo }} References cs:Tahm Kench de:Tahm Kench es:Tahm Kench fr:Tahm Kench pl:Tahm Kench pt-br:Tahm Kench ru:Tahm Kench Category:Released champion Category:Stun champion Category:Slow champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion Category:2015 release Category:Suppress champion Category:Haste champion Category:Self Heal champion